


A Solid Place

by lizzieg_loves



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieg_loves/pseuds/lizzieg_loves
Summary: Literally Atypical but from Izzie's perspective.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie, Evan Chapin/Casey Gardner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. New Kid from Newton

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the show and was thinking that it would be cool if someone wrote a fanfic from Izzie's perspective. I love Izzie's character and think it would be cool to know more about her. Sorry if this has already been done but I couldn't find anything like it... I will more than likely be posting a new chapter for every scene they had together. Which is somewhere around forty so it might take me a bit to finish. Also I procrastinate so sorry in advance. Enjoy!

“Izzie!” Coach Crowley yells after Izzie as she walks towards the locker room after the last practice of winter break.

She’s not sure what it’s about and so as Izzie turns to walk back to her coach, her mind starts running through every questionable act she’s committed within the past month, “Yeah Coach?”

“Have you heard of the runner Casey Gardner? She goes to, or maybe I should say went to Newton.” At first Izzie is relieved, but then she processes what her coach had said.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of her, nothing good, but I’ve definitely heard of her. But you said went to Newton. Please tell me that doesn’t mean what I think it does.” Izzie reply’s warily. Casey Gardner has become infamous over Christmas break. Whispers say she was an up and coming runner from a nowhere school. But what she was most known for among Clayton prep students was not her time on the Newton track team, but rather how she got suspended for punching Bailey Bennet in the face. The details of the story have gotten lost after being told so many times, but to Izzie it doesn’t matter what Bailey did to garner Casey’s wrath. The only thing that matters is that Casey didn’t have the composure or self-control to handle the situation in a non-violent manner.

Coach gives Izzie a knowing look, “Look kid, I’ve heard the rumors too, but Casey is a great runner and one mistake shouldn’t be held over someone’s head forever. I thought Casey would be a great asset to the team and so, last semester, I offered her a spot on the team and she accepted.” Izzie’s face falls and along with her face, so does her heart. She already has so much going, between being the captain of the track team, keeping her grades up, trying to be a good girlfriend and friend, and practically raising her three younger siblings, it feels like she hardly has time to breathe. The last thing needs is a new shit stirrer on the team.

After a brief pause, as if to lighten the blow, Crowley adds, “And I want you to show her around Clayton on her first day.”

At this Izzie loses her composure, “You want me to show the new kid from Newton around? C’mon coach you have to realize this’ll just cause problems on the team!”

“Casey, is her name, and she’s a nice kid. I expect you to treat her like you would any other new student.” Crowley says firmly. With that Crowley heads to her office leaving Izzie reeling from the unwanted news.

“Can you believe her!?” Izzie shouts in frustration to her boyfriend Nate. “I mean I’m supposed to be an example and ‘hold the team together’ when Crowley is actively trying to tear us apart!”

Nate just nods and smiles. He knows not to open his mouth if what he has to say doesn’t agree with Izzie when she is riled up like this. Sometimes however, it comes off as if he doesn’t care, which ends up frustrating Izzie further.

“What’s the point in even telling you if you’re not even listening!?” Izzie yells. Deep down Izzie knows she’s overreacting. But sometimes she can’t reel in her emotions, and honestly? It’s refreshing to let her façade down, even if only to yell at her boyfriend. She takes a deep breath, “You know, I’m kind of tired after practice. I’ll see you on the first day of school.”  
She gather’s her things and heads out of Nate’s house without even a minor protest from her boyfriend.

Over the weekend Izzie and Nate hardly spoke, not that it really mattered either way since Izzie’s mom had been M.I.A. most of the weekend, leaving Izzie to mother her siblings. Exhausted, Izzie starts to walk up to the school building when her heart sinks as she sees a clueless, tall, short haired girl looking lost in front of the building. Sleep deprived and stressed she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to show Casey around today. Taking a deep breath she taps the girl on her shoulder.

“Hey” Izzie says putting on a fake smile.

“Hi, you’re Izzie right?” Casey says hesitantly, Izzie doesn’t answer. Instead she can already feel her annoyance starting to build and her wary smile fades. “I’m Casey” Casey continues. “I’m the, um, ne- sorry. You already know that. I’m the um like super nervous. Um - - I’m the new kid from Newton.”

Izzie isn’t fazed by the stammering mess that is Casey Gardner. All Izzie knows is that she’s not in the mood to add a new mess of a person to her already stressful life. “Look, new kids from Newton.”

“Casey” the other girl tries to correct but Izzie doesn’t even seem to notice and just continues on.

Scoffing Izzie continues. “Hmph. I’m sure you were hot shit at your last crappy school. But over here—“

A look of shock passes over Casey’s face. “Wow, warm welcome, they should put you in the orientation video”

“But I’ve heard about you.” Izzie continues, ignoring Casey’s previous statement.

“Good things?” Casey tries to loosen the tension.

“You punched a girl in the face and got suspended. So, no.” It doesn’t work and Izzie continues to berate Casey. “I’ve worked my ass off to build this team, and we don’t need any drama.”

“Uh, I don’t want any drama either. I’m just—“ It comes out as a mutter, Casey’s determination to cut the tension obviously dwindling.

“I don’t care. Just handle yourself” with that Izzie pushes past Casey heading to the school building.

Casey stands in shock after receiving such a cold welcome from her new team captain. After a moment she remembers she has no clue where she’s supposed to go and cringes at the thought of continuing their conversation. But taking a deep breath she gathers the courage to ask the other girl. “Um, couch said that you were going to show me around. Is that—“

Izzie simply turns and points to the main building. “Classes are in there. Good luck!”

As Izzie walks off she can hear Casey mutter to herself, “Okay… thank you, that’s super helpful.”


	2. A Nice Girl Showed Me Around

Izzie is able to go throughout most of her day without bumping into the new kid from Newton. However, as the day dwindles on she knows she will have to interact with her at practice. Having this knowledge just consistently darkens her mood throughout the day. So by the time she’s at her last class, which happens to be her only class with Nate, she doesn’t want to be bothered. She’s partly worried that the new kid will go tell coach that she wasn’t exactly the most hospitable, which wouldn’t particularly bode well for Izzie since coach specifically assigned her to show Newton a warm welcome. And while her mood may be dark a dreary, Nate seems to be as chipper as ever.

“What’s got you in such a sunshine and roses mood?” Izzie grunts.

“What? A man can’t be happy to see his girl?” Nate somehow always manages to say the right thing at the right time.

Izzie’s face converts from that of scowl to a dopy grin, “I love you.” She mutters as she gives him a peck on the lips.

At times, times like this, things with Nate felt so right and he fit with Izzie perfectly, he felt so warm and solid. But Izzie also knew that warmth fades and solids turn into liquids so she never fully allowed herself to give away every part of herself. Still though it felt nice to pretend that all was right in the world even if only for a moment.

“So, what had you in such a ‘skies are grey’ mood? Missing your man after a long, cold, weekend apart?” Nate teases lovingly.

Izzie just rolled her eyes, “No you dork, it’s just we got this new girl on our team. She’s the girl from Newton that punched Bailey Bennet in the face.”

Izzie waited for a response but none came. “Well, I’m upset because I’m already so stressed out with everything at home and keeping the team together. Plus I’m trying to keep my grades up so I can get scouted and leave this hell hole of a town. I just don’t need another problem in my life.”

“Well isn’t it a little rash to judge someone based only on stories you’ve heard? What if this new girl ends up being super cool..?” Nate adds hesitantly not wanting to set Izzie off.

“Not you too!” Annoyed, it takes most of Izzie’s self-control to not lose her temper. “Coach already told me all of that but I thought at least my boyfriend would be on my side. Guess not.”

Nate sighs, “Look, I’m not trying to start something, I’m just saying maybe she’s not going to be as bad as you think. You’re known for over thinking things.”

With that the bell rings ending their conversation. Not being able to have the last word leaves Izzie thinking about what Nate said. Maybe Newton won’t be that bad. It’s just hard for Izzie to think positively, after being disappointed by those closest to her so many times. Izzie then decides to give Newton the benefit of the doubt and neither think positively or negatively about her. Letting Newton prove her worth to the team.

When class ends, Izzie parts ways with Nate after making plans to meet up when she’s done with practice. Izzie likes being first at practice in order to set a good example of what is to be expected from the girls. One thing Izzie hates most is when people are late. It makes it seem like they don’t care enough to make you a priority in their day.

Izzie likes to meet up with her girls in the quad to stretch and then jog over to the track as a nice warm up. Briefly she wonders if Newton knows this, but then remembers she doesn’t really care and will find out soon enough.

One by one her team mates start to show up and the usual conversation ensues. A vast majority of the girls didn’t show up to practice over winter break because they were too busy traveling the world with their millionaire parents. Izzie however, attended every practice and not only because she’s the team captain and wants to set an example. But also because her mother couldn’t afford rent half the months let alone a trip to Europe. It’s not that her mom didn’t make enough money. Her mother’s problem was where she chose to spend her money, which in her case was booze and her shitty boyfriends. Izzie actually decided to take over the family’s finances when the gas was turned off twice last winter because her mom either forgot to or deliberately neglected to pay the bills. And no gas meant no heating, which meant Izzie and her siblings had to use body heat and microwaved rice pillows to stay somewhat warm.

Izzie loves her team mates but sometimes she finds it so exhausting to pretend to relate to them, when they really have nothing in common. So most of the time Izzie just listened adding in a couple nods, smiles and how cool’s to show she was listening. Her team mates never seemed to mind that she rarely contributed to the conversation, most of them preferred the sound of their own voices anyways. The only thing that they cared about anyways was that Izzie could run fast a won races for the team.

After a couple minutes of meaningless conversation Casey manages to find the team stretching. “Hi.” She says as she jogs down the steps.

“You look tired Newton. Tough day?” Izzie asks, partly to see if Casey will tell the rest of the team that Izzie didn’t show her around like she was supposed to. Izzie decides that if Casey tells the team, she judged her correctly and Casey really is just a shit stirrer. But if she doesn’t tell then maybe there was a misjudgment on Izzie’s part and Casey isn’t all that bad.

“No, it’s been great.” Casey breathes out as she begins to stretch.

This surprises Izzie, but she decides to test Casey one last time. “Find your way around alright?”

“Yeah.” She looks up at Izzie and nods, almost as if to say I could tell everyone right now, but I won’t. “Actually, this super helpful girl showed me around.”

Even though Izzie should be relieved, Casey’s response annoys her to no end. She’s being too nice and Izzie doesn’t know what angle she’s trying to play. But instead of saying something snarky she decides to just keep quite.

“Isn’t this place great?” Quinn says to Casey as she’s upside down, stretching out her hamstrings. “You’re gonna love it. Are you Bulimic?”

“No.” Casey chuckles at such a direct question.

“Ah good, I don’t need those kind of influences in my life.” She breathes out as she stand up from her stretch.

Izzie just watches her team mates interact with Casey. She kind of regrets having started out on such a bad foot, because watching how easily her team mates converse with Casey makes her feel like she did herself a disservice by making a mountain out of a mole hill.

“Cool shoes.” Penelope tells Casey. This makes Izzie notice them, and they’re just normal, worn out Nikes. Although you’d never see another girl on this team with worn out shoes. “My mom made me get new ones for Christmas, Which is dumb because we were in Paris and the Euro conversion is redic- plus I like when they’re all old and worn, like yours.” Penelope rambles on unknowingly insulting Casey’s shoes.

“Thanks” is all Casey says.

“We were in Aspen again, so boring” Quinn wines.

Penelope rolls her eyes, “My parents are this kick where they take us to a new European city each year. It’s exhausting!”

Quinn grunts in agreement. “What’d you do for break Newton?” Izzie kind of likes how the team has adopted her nickname for Casey.

“Um, nothing much.” Newton offers up hesitantly. “Went to target a couple times.”

This makes the whole team crack up, well everyone except Izzie that is, who just scrutinizes Casey’s stretching. “Um I think I’m stretched.” Casey says after an awkward moment passes. She points at the path to the track field, “Is this the path here?”

“Yeah.” Penelope answers.

“Okay…” Newton just jogs off to the path without another word.

“She’s hilarious!” Quinn tells Penelope after Casey leaves. Izzie on the other hand isn’t sure what to think of Newton. So she just keeps quite, like she usually does with her team mates and finishes stretching.


End file.
